The Sorceress's Swan
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: In Fairy Tale land Princess Emma was promised to marry Regina, a powerful sorceress. Instead a cold-hearted king threatens Emma's father and is forced to marry him. Now Regina watches helplessly as her swan suffers. But she will do anything to get her swan back. Find out how and please review.
1. The Good-bye

Disclaimer: I do not own any once upon a time characters or anything else.

The Sorceress's Swan

Chapter 1: A Good-bye

Once Upon a time in Fairy Tale land their lived a beautiful and powerful sorceress named Regina. Her hair was long and black as a raven's wing. She ruled her kingdom with fairness and kindness. In another kingdom not too far away was a princess named Emma. Emma had curly blonde hair with deep emerald eyes and a peach complexion. They met when Emma was 4 and Regina was 6. They immediately became fast friends and did everything together. As Regina grew so did her powers and most suitors ran away in fear when they saw her use magic. Emma was the only one that didn't care about Regina's powers. For Emma wasn't a normal princess. Instead of knitting and learning how to dance or eat proper; which is what most princess learned. Emma enjoyed learning how to sword fight and archery. Regina and her would often run through the woods behind Regina's palace. Or Emma would take Regina fishing which the brunette mostly sat and watched as the young blonde brought her fish. Emma's independence and fighting spirit is what made Regina love her so much. Finally when Regina was 16 and Emma was 14 they shared their first kiss. Regina wanted nothing more than to marry Emma and have her rule by her side forever. So, she had an audience with the king and queen and they agreed that once Emma turned 18 she could marry Regina if she still wants too. Regina was delighted as was Emma and they counted the days till they could marry. They spent some time deciding on how many people to invite. Where should they have it? So, many other questions buzzed around in their brains but they decided to worry about it when Emma turned 18. Then something tragic happened, Emma's mother died when she was 17 and her father went into a deep depression. The kingdom was falling and then Regina heard the worst news in her whole entire life. On a warm spring day Regina was waiting for Emma by their favorite apple tree. In a few short months Emma would be 18 and then they could finally get married. She wanted to take Emma to the woods to watch the sunset and dance among the fireflies. Soon she saw a white mare appear with a young blonde rider on top of the animal. Emma slid off her horse and was greeted warmly by Regina. "Oh my sweet Emma how I missed you", Regina said sweetly wrapping her arms around the young blonde.

"Hello my darling Regina I have missed you too", Emma said as she kissed the brunette's cheek. As Regina held Emma in her arms she noticed a difference in Emma. Her usually bright green eyes would sparkle and she would be asking what do they want to do today? Instead they seemed dull and almost sad and her face was smiling but it seemed forced. Maybe because she is still grieving over her mother, Regina thought sadly.

"Come my sweet I want to take you into the woods today", Regina said slyly. There was another reason for today she wanted to give herself to Emma for when they were still friends she was dating her stable boy Daniel and lost her virginity to him. But when that was all he wanted he left Regina with a broken heart. Emma held her all through the night as she gently rubbed her back. Of course if Emma wanted to wait till their wedding day then that was okay too.

"I am sorry Regina but I can't I have some news to tell you", Emma said as she fought to keep herself calm.

"What is it my sweet?" Regina asked with a grin.

"We cannot marry for I have been promised to someone else", Emma said sadly.

Regina was in shock as she choked out ", What do you mean?"

"A few months ago a King came into our kingdom and was smitten with me but my father said I was promised to someone else. Then the king offered my father an enormous amount of money but still he refused. So, then the king became angry and said either my father lets him have my hand or he will have my father's head. Fearing a war we both knew we couldn't win my father sadly agreed", Emma explained.

"That is not fair! You were promised to marry me not some cold-hearted king!" Regina shouted as tears fell from her eyes. "I will curse this king he will rue the day he ever stepped foot in your kingdom", she hissed.

"Regina please calm down!" Emma begged as the tears fell from her face. "I am so sorry but I have no choice. My kingdom needs more money to defend ourselves and the King says he will do it if I marry him. So, please Regina don't do anything please it will only cause trouble", Emma pleaded.

"I am not going to stand back and watch you marry someone you don't love!" Regina exclaimed. "You don't love him right?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Of course I don't but if you truly love me then you will not interfere", Emma said firmly.

"Okay my swan I promise I will not interfere for your sake but I will not stop until I find a way out of this for you", Regina said.

"Fair enough", Emma said. "I love you Regina and don't forget me", Emma said as she turned to leave. But Regina grabbed her arm and handed her a silver mirror with a handle on it.

"Keep this with you and as long as you are near any mirrors I will be watching out for you", Regina said softly. "I love you Emma and I promise we will be together again I swear it", Regina vowed. She pressed her lips onto Emma's and pulled the blonde in a tight embrace. Both women were crying never wanting to let go but they knew they had too. Emma climbed back on her horse and rode on back to her kingdom. Regina watched her till she was out of sight and fell to the ground sobbing as she clutched at her broken heart.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Married Life

Chapter 2: Married Life

A few months later Emma was married to King Draco. He wasn't a bad looking man with strong facial features. His hair was pure black and his eyes were green but they looked more like a snake's eyes than anything. Dark tan skin with broad shoulders and was 6ft tall. On their honeymoon night he was anything but gentle. He ravished Emma but only cared about his physical needs. Once he took Emma's virginity he pinned her to the bed and gave her a rough kiss. Then smiled smugly and left to go back to his chamber. Emma curled up on her bed crying from the pain. Blood trickled between her legs as she tried to stand up. Finally she managed to get to her feet to wash herself off. Finally placing a clean sheet on the bed she held herself through the night. Her mind drifted back to when King Draco showed up in her kingdom. When he asked for her hand her father was going to fight him. But Emma knew their army was no match and she would of asked Regina to help but feared that Regina might be overcome with power and turn to the Dark side. That is what happened to Regina's mother Lady Cora. Cora used magic to help her people but power consumed her and she began to use it for evil until it killed her. Emma worried that the same thing would happen to Regina and Emma couldn't let that happen. So she had agreed to marry King Draco if he kept both kingdoms safe. As long as he got to do anything to her or what he wanted he would agree. So, if he got angry he would beat her come into her chambers at any time of the night and have his way with her. In return she made sure the kingdom was ruled fairly and wore long sleeves and make- up to cover her bruises. Some nights King Draco wouldn't come at all for he would be out drinking or chasing some chamber maids. Either way Emma was okay with that for she wished it was Regina she was making love too. She tried to see her beloved through the mirror as often as possible but King Draco was very superstitious and heard of a sorceress that could look at her enemy's castle through mirrors. So, he banned all mirrors from the castle and kingdom. Emma kept her mirror safely hidden in her drawer. So, far it was safe but she was foolish to think that for with King Draco nothing was ever safe. He found her mirror and took it from her. "I ordered all mirrors banned you know that!" he growled.

"Please my lord a dear friend gave it to me surely I can keep it", Emma said softly.

Draco's eyes bulged with anger as he shouted" You worthless wench don't you ever sass me again!" He slapped Emma hard across the face causing her to crumble to the ground. Then kicked her in the side for good measure as he grabbed her by her hair and Emma cried out in pain.

"You bring this all on yourself you know. Now be a good girl or I swear I will raise taxes so high that no one will be able to pay it!" he hissed.

"Forgive me my Lord I will never sass you again", Emma said meekly as tears stained her eyes.

"You disgust me", he growled as he threw her down then he smashed her mirror under his boot and walked away with a sadistic grin. Emma sobbed on the floor as she wished Regina or her father were here. She was a princess and she had a true love to live happily ever after with. Instead she was living a nightmare with no chance of waking up. Back in Regina's kingdom the brunette was pacing back and forth with worry. Usually Emma would have contacted her by now but it had been weeks since she last her heard from the blonde. Biting her lip she paced back and forth trying to think of a way to see Emma. She looked through her magic mirror and focused on Emma. She saw pieces of Emma but not a full picture and she heard sobbing. Why was Emma crying? Regina just had to find out so she sent a raven to deliver a message to Emma. Then sent it off in hopes that she will see her sweet Emma again and that thought brought her some peace. Back in King Draco's palace Emma was left alone again for King Draco was going on a hunting trip and would be gone for at least a month. Emma was thrilled for at least she could be alone. Just then a raven appeared with a letter safely tucked into its beak. She pulled it out and read it. _Emma meet me at the apple tree this evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina_

Emma quickly mounted a horse and rode off to meet her friend. Within a few hours she saw Regina standing by the apple tree. Emma slid off as Regina embraced her in a hug. Pain exploded throughout Emma's body for her bruises were still fresh. Tears welled up in her eyes but she sucked them in as she smiled at Regina. "I missed you too my darling Regina", Emma said with a nervous smile.

"Oh my sweet Emma how I missed you as well and thank you for coming", Regina said with a smile. "So why haven't you contacted me recently I was getting worried?" Regina asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Sorry my mirror broke and I haven't had time to look at a mirror recently", Emma lied. Okay technically she wasn't lying for her mirror did get broken and she had been busy.

"How is your _husband_ treating you?" Regina asked coolly but when she said husband her voice dripped with venom.

"Okay hardly pays much attention to me", Emma said. Again not a complete lie but still Emma hated it.

"Look Regina I cannot stay long I have to return to my kingdom", Emma said. Mostly she was afraid her husband would find out and would want to know who she was seeing.

"Emma are you alright you seem tense?" Regina asked as she moved closer to her.

"I'm fine I have to go I will see you soon", Emma said as she jumped back on her horse and rode off. Regina knew something was wrong with Emma and it had something to do with her husband. Emma was terrified of something and Regina was determined to find out what. Later that night Emma slept alone in her chambers. Just then her window opened and a dark mist appeared. Soon Regina stood before the sleeping blonde. Holding up some sparkling dust she sprinkled some sleep dust in Emma's eyes so the blonde would not wake up. She picked up Emma in her arms and kissed her lips.

"Hello my sweet Emma. I don't know what has you so frightened but trust me I will protect you from it", she whispered softly in Emma's ear. Then in a cloud of darkness she carried Emma back to her kingdom.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.


	3. Love is Revealed

Chapter 3: Love is Revealed

Emma awoke with a groan as she slowly opened her eyes. Raising up her head and letting out a huge yawn. Then she looked around her and started to panic. She was not in her chambers but in another bed. _What happened did someone move me?_ She wondered as fear filled up her entire body. Trying desperately to remember last night's events but she remembered retiring to her own chambers. _Oh no did someone kidnap her and if so will her King save her? _Whoever it was Emma would put up a fight because King Draco wouldn't raise an eyebrow for her. The doorknob began to turn and Emma's body tensed up. As the door swung open it revealed to Emma a familiar figure. "Good morning my sweet Emma", Regina greeted with a grin. She came in the room holding a tray of porridge and sliced apples.

"Regina what is going on? How did I get here?" Emma asked as Regina sat beside her.

"When we last spoke you seem frightened about something so I brought you here so we can talk freely", Regina said sweetly.

"I thank you for your concern but I am perfectly fine", Emma lied as Regina handed her the food. She slowly ate the porridge as Regina stared at her. The look she was giving Emma made the young blonde worry that Regina could see right through her.

"Emma please this is me you are talking to. Now please tell me what is bothering you", Regina said softly.

Emma placed the food down as she turned away from Regina and said", I would like to go back home now my husband will worry about me". Regina frowned as part of her heart was slowly breaking in two.

"Oh Emma I am sorry I was just trying to help", Regina said as she gently stroked her beloved's arm. Then Regina noticed something strange every time she touched Emma's arm. Emma would grit her teeth like she was in pain. "Emma does your arm hurt?" Regina asked cautiously.

"What uh no it doesn't I am fine", Emma said quickly. This added more suspicion for the brunette as she saw Emma's face go a shade lighter. Her beloved was scared and she was determined to find out about what.

"Here let me see your arm just to make sure", Regina said as she reached for Emma's arm.

"I told you I am fine", Emma said as she tried to pull away. Regina got a good grip and pulled up Emma's sleeve. "Regina, don't!" Emma cried but it was too late. Regina's eyes widened as she saw the marks on Emma's arm. Her eyes narrowed as she stood to her full height. "It's not what it looks like I scratched myself on a tree branch during a ride and it hasn't healed yet", Emma explained.

"Emma take off your dress please", Regina said softly but her eyes held death.

"Regina this is silly I am going home", Emma said firmly as she headed for the door. With a wave of her hand Regina made the door vanish leaving behind a solid brick wall.

"Let me out!" Emma cried.

"Take off your dress and I will", Regina said in that same gentle tone.

"I don't have too", Emma argued.

"Fine I will", Regina said and with a snap of her fingers Emma was completely naked. Marks and bruises went up and down her back. While burnt marks were shown on her sides as cuts went along her shoulder blades. Regina covered her mouth in horror as tears fell from her face. Then her eyes blazed with rage as dark thoughts consumed her. How dare this king touch her Emma like this? He will pay but right now her focus was mainly on Emma. "Come here my sweet I will make you feel better", Regina promised.

"Just let me out so I can go home", Emma begged. Regina sauntered over to Emma and touched her cheek as her hand encircled with Emma's.

"You are home darling", Regina said as she slipped off Emma's wedding ring and burned it in her hands. Then she held Emma in her arms as she slowly kissed Emma's collarbone. Using her magic she erased the marks and bruises King Draco left on Emma. Slowly edging her way down to Emma's breast as she gently bit into them and causing Emma to yelp out not in pain but pleasure. Regina picked Emma up and placed her on her bed. Kissing her shoulders and moving along her ribcage. Emma was in tears for she had never been loved so gently and she dreamt about this kind of love forever. Now she was experiencing it by the one woman she loved. But she realized she couldn't stay with Regina for Lord Draco would find out and he would kill her and Emma couldn't let that happen.

"Regina please stop!" Emma cried.

"Oh I am sorry Emma perhaps I was going a bit fast. You need time to heal we can do this when you are ready", Regina said as she gently kissed her lips.

"No Regina I mean I can't stay here I have to go back", Emma said.

"What, no way in hell am I letting you go back!" Regina cried.

"I have to he will kill you, my father, or hurt the kingdom I can't Regina I just can't", Emma said as she slid her dress back on.

"Emma I will protect you and your father and your kingdom but I refuse to send you back to that monster", Regina said firmly.

"Regina please I have no choice you don't know what he is capable of and I will not have any innocents die because of me", Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"No I don't care you are not going back I won't let you!" Regina shouted. With another snap of her fingers Emma was tied to the bed. Both hands were above her head and both legs were spread apart.

"Let me go Regina!" Emma cried.

"How about we finish what we started", Regina suggested slyly and once again Emma was naked but so was Regina. "Unlike him Emma I will be gentle", Regina assured her as she bent down to kiss her. Her tongue explored every inch of Emma's mouth causing the blonde to moan. Regina sent trails of kisses down Emma's stomach gentle sucking every inch of skin she could. Emma kept letting out gentle moans as she began breathing heavily. Regina got in between Emma's legs and a jolt of pleasure spread throughout Emma's body. Then Regina faced Emma and placed her breasts in Emma's mouth then squeezed hard on Emma's nibbles. Causing both women to scream out in pleasure and the ropes vanished as Emma pounced on Regina. Nipping at her neck as Regina squeezed her nibbles again.

"Harder!" Emma cried as Regina was more than happy to do.

"Say that you are mine Emma and you will only love me", Regina panted as she got on top of the girl.

"I'm yours and I will only love you!" Emma cried out.

"That is what I like to hear", Regina said with a smirk as she kissed Emma's lips and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Later that night Emma slept peacefully in Regina's arms. She stared down at the beautiful blonde and gently kissed her forehead. Now to attend to King Draco as she slowly got out of bed to give her revenge to him. Her mirror showed him riding with a group along a rocky gorge. With a zap of her fingers a small rock pile hit him causing to fall from his horse. She watched gleefully as his men carried him out. He was unconscious and bleeding on his forehead. Regina smiled with pride as made the image disappear and then returned to her sweet Emma.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	4. Deadly Shocker

Chapter 4: Deadly Shocker

News spread of King Draco's death and Emma attended the funeral. She was free to go back to Regina for King Draco's cousin Lord Lionel was much kinder than Draco. He already had a queen named Victoria who had a golden heart and they ruled the kingdom with a fair and gentle hand. Regina wasn't at all sorry for King Draco's death but was very pleased to have Emma back in her arms. But what she didn't know was when she had used magic to kill King Draco it was slowly turning her over to the Dark side. Magic could be used for good but one evil deed can make magic addicting and Regina's need to protect Emma was only adding fuel to the fire. Poor Emma if only she knew what events that were soon going to happen. Regina and Emma were in their chambers as Emma brushed Regina's hair. The brunette was enjoying this immensely as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Emma was not so happy for you see she received some stressful news. It all started at the funeral when she met Lord Lionel.

_Flash back scene: Emma out or respect wore a black dress to show grievance but was not that sad about King Draco's death. But still no one not even him should be crushed to death. Lord Lionel had golden hair with deep brown eyes with a light beard. If he were an animal he would resemble a lion. Proud, fearless, and protective over what he loved. "My deepest regrets", Emma said sadly._

_ "Thank you Princess Emma, I know my cousin wasn't the kindest person in the world but I will miss him", Lionel said sadly._

_ "He was on a hunting trip when it happened right?" Emma asked._

_ "Yes, a flash of lightning hit the rocks that crushed him but what was so strange was that there was no storm at all. It was like the lightning appeared by magic", Lionel said._

_ "How strange indeed", Emma thought suspiciously as she went to go see more grievers._

_End Flash back._ Emma continued to brush Regina's hair as her thoughts wandered.

"What is troubling you Emma?" Regina asked as she noticed the blonde's silence. Taking the brush out of her hands and placing Emma on her lap. She slowly traced her face with her finger as she gently kissed Emma's neck.

"Regina I need to ask you something important", Emma said gently pushing the brunette away.

"Of course my sweet what is it?" Regina asked sweetly.

"Did you use your magic to kill King Draco?" Emma asked.

Regina was silent for a bit but she said ", Yes, I did".

Emma's eyes were wide with shock as she asked ", Why would you do that?"

"He was hurting you Emma I had to do something", Regina replied firmly.

"So, you killed him there was no other way you just killed him?" Emma asked in disbelief. Regina was upset by this. She only did it to keep Emma safe why couldn't she see that?

"I am sorry my sweet I was upset I wanted revenge for what he did to you so I wanted to hurt him. His death was accidental but I would do it again in order to keep you safe", Regina said as she tried to embrace Emma. But the blonde backed away in what looked like terror.

"So, because you were mad you wanted to hurt him and it caused his death. What next Regina, are you going to use your magic to hurt others who make you mad? What if I make you mad are you going to hurt me too?" Emma asked. She knew she was probably overreacting but this is exactly what happened to Regina's mother. Someone made her mad and she began using her magic for evil. She didn't want to lose Regina but she had to know if her love was turning evil.

"Emma how could you ask that I would never hurt you I love you", Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma giving her a passionate kiss. She wasn't going to lose Emma she just couldn't.

Emma pushed away and said", if you love me that much then you won't use your magic for revenge ever again. I will overlook King Draco's death because he hurt me and you did kill him accidentally. But if you do use your magic for revenge I will leave you and I will never ever come back", Emma vowed.

"Okay my sweet whatever you say I promise this was the last time I will ever use my magic for revenge or out of anger", Regina promised as she held Emma tightly in her arms. Emma looked deep into Regina's eyes and hoped she was telling the truth. For the next few weeks everything was going very well. Until one fateful day a young guard by the name of Eric was escorting Emma to the stables. He was a handsome fellow and he thought Emma was very pretty but he was happily married to a young maiden by the name of Susanna. Regina watched with jealous eyes when Emma was helped on her horse by Eric. When he softly kissed her hand Regina's eyes turned to icy daggers. She would make sure that guard kept his hands to himself. He went through the hall and was pushed hard against the wall. Regina used her magic to keep him in place as she used a vine to hold him by the throat. "Touch my Emma again and I will rip your heart out", she hissed.

"Regina put him down this instant!" Emma shouted. She went to ask Eric how to get to the lake again when she saw him being choked to death by Regina.

"Emma darling what are you doing here?" Regina asked nervously. Emma ignored her question and helped Eric to his feet.

"Are you alright Eric?" Emma asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, thank you Princess", Eric said gratefully as Emma excused him from his duties for the day. Then she glared at Regina and quietly left the brunette as she ran up the stairs to their room.

"Emma what are you doing?" Regina asked nervously. She saw her beloved holding a cloth bag and throwing some simple clothes in it and tying it together with a rope.

"I warned you not to use your powers to hurt people so now I am leaving you", Emma said firmly.

"But Emma it was a simple misunderstanding I overreacted please don't go", Regina begged grabbing her beloved's arm.

Emma pulled away and said", Let me know when I'm and our kingdom is more important than your powers". Then freeing her arm she headed for the door.

"No!" Regina shouted as she used her magic to make the door disappear. Then she used her magic to grab onto Emma causing the blonde to struggle out of fear. Then with a snap of her fingers Emma was tied to their bed once again. Her whole body completely naked and she was bounded by ropes. Her arms were above her head and her legs were spread apart. "Forgive me my sweet Emma but I cannot let you leave. We belong together and I won't stop until you love me again", Regina said softly. She climbed on top of Emma and softly whispered in her ear", No matter what my sweet nothing and no one will ever take you from me ever again". She softly gave Emma a kiss as her tongue entered Emma's mouth. The blonde let out a protest but was muffled out by Regina's tongue causing the blonde to let out a whimper. She released Emma from the kiss as she gently stroked her beloved's hair. "I love you Emma", Regina said as she gave the frightened blonde a loving gaze. "Now let me show you just how much I love you", Regina said as she gave the blonde a seductive grin. For the first time ever Emma was afraid of Regina and was desperately wishing to be rescued.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging but I had to end it there don't worry I will update very soon. Let me know what you think and please review.


	5. Second Chance

Chapter 5: Second Chance

Regina went all the way down to Emma's feet. She began kissing them as her mouth moved up to Emma's leg. Sucking every bit of skin she could reach as she began rubbing up and down Emma's legs. The heat was beginning to show as Emma moaned out with pleasure. Regina smirked as she moved up to Emma's thighs licking and sucking her beloved's skin. She loved pleasing Emma and she was going to always keep her beloved swan safe. Yes, Emma was her swan beautiful and delegate but also had a fighting spirit. Then she began sucking in between Emma's legs causing the blonde to cry out in protest", Regina please stop!" Regina looked up from her current position and frowned.

"What is wrong Emma darling am I being too rough?" she asked as a frown formed on her lips.

"No, I don't want you to touch me right now I want you to let me go!" Emma cried as she jerked at her bonds.

"Not until you promise not to leave me", Regina said firmly.

"Quit abusing your magic", Emma stated.

"I only use it to protect you", Regina said softly.

"Is this how you will protect me by tying me up and sexually assaulting me?" Emma asked angrily.

"I am making love to you now relax and enjoy my sweet", Regina said and continued to please Emma. She moved up Emma's stomach gently rubbing and sending trails of kisses along the way. She gently rubbed the sides of Emma's breasts as she licked them with her tongue. Taking her finger she slowly traced around the nibble area. Moving her hand through the middle and placing wet kisses along the skin as she gently sucked the middle area. Finally she made her way to the left breast and gently kissed it as her tongue licked its surface. Emma was panting now as she fought the urge to let out another moan. She hated what Regina was doing but at the same time she loved it. If only Regina promised to stop abusing her powers then Emma would gladly stay with her. Instead she lied to her and is preventing her from leaving. Regina put her thumb and finger on Emma's nibble causing the woman to yelp. Regina smiled and turned her attention to Emma's right breast. Doing the same thing but slower trying to savor every moment and this time she put Emma's breast into her mouth. Emma screamed out with pleasure as Regina let go sending hot wet kisses along her neck. "See Emma how much pleasure I can give you. With my powers I can give you anything your heart desires", Regina whispered in one of her ears as she nibbled gently on them.

"I want my Regina back", Emma panted.

"I am right here my sweet", Regina said as she gave Emma a soft kiss and gently caressing her face. Then she let go and stared down at her beloved. "I love you Emma I would just go to pieces without you", she said softly. Just then a sound was heard and Regina made the door reappear. Emma thinking this was her chance to escape was about to yell for help put Regina dashed that idea. "Sorry sweetie", she sad as a gag appeared over Emma's mouth. "I have to take care of something but when I get back we can finish this I promise", she said giving Emma a wink and kissing her forehead. Once Regina left Emma struggled until luckily the ropes came loose and she untied herself. Throwing the gag to the floor she quickly got her clothes back on as she slipped out the door and went down the corridor. Finally she made it outside and saddle her horse and rode away into the night. Fear overcame her for Emma knew that Regina would stalk her forever. She had to go somewhere that Regina could never find her. She headed into the Enchanted Forest and summoned the Blue Fairy. Within moments the Blue Fairy appeared before the young woman.

"How can I help you fair Princess?" the fairy asked.

"My true love has become addicted to abusing her magic is there any way I can save her?" Emma asked.

"I am sorry Princess but one can only decide how he or she uses their powers she must quit on her own free will", the fairy said sadly.

"Okay then can you send me someplace safe where she can't find me?" Emma asked.

"If she is your true love why do you run from her?" the fairy asked.

"She is no longer the woman I once loved", Emma said sadly as a tear fell from her eye.

"There is only one place I can send you but it will come at a price", the fairy said.

"Where is this place?" Emma asked the fairy.

"A world without magic but in this new world if you go you will forget your life here and the ones you loved", the fairy told her. Her father had died just after her wedding and Regina was the only one she loved so really Emma was alone.

"Please send me there", Emma begged.

"As you wish Princess but be very careful", the fairy said. With a zap of her wand a blue and white portal appeared and Emma frightened as ever took a deep breath and walked through it. She was wrapped in a warm light and all of her memories were slipping away. "Good-bye Regina sorry it had to be this way", Emma said sadly as her whole world went black. The Blue Fairy closed the portal and was about to live when an angry Regina appeared before her.

"Where is my Emma?" Regina demanded.

"She is gone to a place where your magic cannot harm her", the fairy said.

"Bring her back to me now!" Regina demanded.

"I cannot once a portal is open it cannot be reopened only with a spell or curse", the fairy said but quickly regretted her words.

"Curse there is a curse, tell me where it is?" Regina demanded.

"I will not and it will not bring your love back for she will not remember you", the fairy said.

"I will make her remember me even if I have to do a curse", Regina said firmly.

"You would destroy everyone's happiness just to have a love that doesn't want you?" the fairy asked in disbelief.

"They can have their true loves as long as I find mine I don't care!" Regina snarled then in a cloud of smoke she disappeared. She went back home and found her mother's old spell books. Flipping through the pages she found her curse and with an evil grin she began to search for the ingredients. "I will find you Emma and we will be together again I promise", Regina whispered softly.

Epilogue

Regina cast the curse trapping everyone in the Fairy Tale Land in a place called Story Brooke, Maine. Regina became the mayor and when she isn't taking care of her citizens she is searching for Emma. So, far no luck until on Emma's 28th birthday something wonderful happened. To be continued…..

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
